Forever Free
by Ferowyn
Summary: Snape bekommt etwas, das nicht für ihn bestimmt ist ... und mit seiner Reaktion nimmt er Harry seine letzte Hoffnung. Slash


Hatte einen Scheißtag.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

**Forever Free**

Er schwankte.

Vor ihm öffnete sich der Abgrund, hinter ihm waren die kühlen, rauen Steine. Der Weg, den er gekommen war.

Er müsste nur aufgeben … einen großen Schritt tun, oder sich einfach nach vorne fallen lassen … und alles würde vorbei sein.

Für immer.

Er könnte frei sein.

Severus Snape rieb sich kurz und unauffällig die Nasenwurzel, taxierte den Schüler, der vor ihm stand, mit einem bohrenden Blick. Er atmete tief durch – allerdings so leise, dass der Gryffindor es nicht bemerken konnte – und riss sich dann zusammen. Er wusste, was er tun _musste_.

Also legte er seinen besten höhnischen Blick auf. „Potter.", schnarrte er so gut er im Moment konnte. Selten war ihm etwas so schwer gefallen, wie dem Jungen eine Abfuhr zu erteilen, obwohl er nichts lieber tun würde, als ihn an sich zu ziehen, zu küssen und ihm jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Aber das ging nicht. „Potter.", wiederholte er. „Haben Sie wirklich erwartet, ich würde eine _Beziehung_ mit ihnen eingehen?" Er spuckte dem Jungen das Wort regelrecht ins Gesicht, dieser zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen. Severus schaffte es gerade so eben, nicht auch zu zucken. „Einmal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht Ihre unangebrachten _Gefühle_ nicht im geringsten erwidere, bin ich immer noch Ihr Lehrer, so alt wie Ihr Vater – mit dem ich übrigens verfeindet war, falls Sie das vergessen haben sollten" Seine Stimme triefte nur so vor Spott „und der Krieg scheint Ihnen ebenfalls entfallen zu sein. Selbst wenn ich wollte, was, wie Sie wissen, _nie_ passieren würde, würde ich nichts mit Ihnen anfangen."

Der Gryffindor sah ihn einfach nur an, keine Gefühlsregung war in seinen grünen Seelenspiegeln zu erkennen, die sonst immer vor Leben sprühten. Alleine dieser Anblick brach Severus' Herz, doch er wusste, er hatte das Richtige getan. Es ging nicht anders.

Potter drehte sich langsam um und verließ den Raum gemessenen Schrittes, ohne die Tür hinter sich zu schließen.

Der Blick des Tränkemeisters fiel auf den Brief, der diese Situation erst verschuldet hatte. Ein Liebesbrief. Von Potter. An ihn. Sicherlich niemals dazu bestimmt, abgeschickt zu werden, wie er an dem Entsetzen in den Augen des Jungen sehen hatte können, als dieser das Schreiben erkannt hatte. Er war offenbar komplett ahnungslos gewesen, warum der Lehrer nach ihm verlangt hatte.

Doch obwohl der Brief ihn niemals hätte erreichen sollen (wie auch immer das passiert war) war er mit so viel Liebe und Mühe geschrieben … jedes einzelne Wort sorgfältig gewählt und mit sauberen, geschwungenen Buchstaben (ganz anders als in seinen Hausaufgaben) behutsam auf das teure Pergament aufgetragen worden.

Auch, wenn es nicht für ihn bestimmt war, würde Severus dieses Schreiben behalten. Schon alleine, um sich überzeugen zu können, dass er so viel Mühe wert war.

Mit diesem Gedanken fasste er einen Entschluss – einmal so zu handeln, wie er es _wollte_, und nicht so, wie er _wusste_, dass es richtig war.

„Potter!" Mit wenigen großen Schritten war er bei der immer noch offenstehenden Tür angelangt und eilte aus seinem Büro. Doch obwohl der Junge erst vor wenigen Augenblicken gegangen war und der Raum in der Mitte eines ziemlich langen Ganges lag, war dieser leer.

Harry war weg.

Harry rannte.

Er wünschte nur, er könnte weinen …

Früher, als Onkel Vernon ihn noch behandelt hatte, wie es ihm gerade beliebte (bevor Dumbledore heraus gefunden hatte, was im Hause Dursley abging – er hatte vor Harrys Schulantritt doch tatsächlich nicht ein einziges Mal nachgesehen), war er für jede Träne extra bestraft worden, und für jede weitere doppelt so hart. Seine Magie hatte das Problem bald gelöst und seine Tränen für immer versiegen lassen.

So wurde es ihm jedoch nun, wo er nichts mehr brauchte und sehnlicher wünschte, verwehrt zu weinen.

Deshalb rannte er.

Weil es das einzige war, was er tun konnte.

Irgendwann unterwegs, ohne dass er es richtig wahrnahm, warf er seine Tasche einfach in eine Ecke, Roben, Schuhe, Socken und Krawatte folgten.

Barfuß und sich etwas freier fühlend, aber immer noch von der Last seiner negativen Gefühle fast erdrückt, lief er weiter.

Seine Füße wurden von den schnellen Schritten auf dem rauen Boden wund, doch er bemerkte es nicht.

_Haben Sie wirklich erwartet, ich würde eine Beziehung mit ihnen eingehen?_

Seine Beine kamen mit dem halsbrecherischen Tempo, das er anschlug, kaum noch mit.

_Einmal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht Ihre unangebrachten Gefühle nicht im geringsten erwidere …_

Seine Lungen brannten, doch es war ihm egal.

_Selbst wenn ich wollte, was, wie Sie wissen, nie passieren würde …_

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er hin lief, sein Instinkt führte ihn.

… _würde ich nichts mit Ihnen anfangen._

Immer schneller wurde das leise Trommeln, mit dem seine Füße auf den Boden aufschlugen.

… _Ihre unangebrachten Gefühle … _

Alles, alles war zu viel.

… _nicht im geringsten erwidere …_

Das war der Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

… _selbst wenn ich wollte …_

Er konnte nicht mehr.

… _wie Sie wissen, nie passieren würde …_

Erst Dumbledore, der ihn nur ausnutzte. Natürliche, der alte Zauberer wollte nur das Beste und stand auf der richtigen Seite, doch er war bereit, einen für das Wohl aller zu opfern. Und er würde dieses Opfer sein.

Die Prophezeiung, der alle Glauben schenkten, obwohl er es nicht tat. Aber das interessierte niemanden.

Die Öffentlichkeit, die immer panischer wurde, und immer heftiger nach einem Helden verlangte. Wieder hassten ihn alle, diesmal weil er ‚nichts tat, obwohl er doch die Welt retten sollte'. Männer, Frauen und Kinder, täglich würden sie sterben, und das ‚nur weil er noch immer nicht erledigte, wofür er bestimmt war'. Harry hatte die entsprechenden Zeitungsartikel ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken gelesen und die darauf folgenden Kommentare seiner Mitschüler mit stoischer Miene über sich ergehen lassen, doch am Abend, in seinem Bett, war er schluchzend zusammen gebrochen. Niemand hatte es bemerkt. Die Welt schrie nach einem Retter – doch wer würde _ihn_ retten?

Seine besten Freunde. Er freute sich wirklich für sie, dass sie es endlich geschafft hatten. Allerdings kümmerten sie sich kaum noch um ihn, seitdem sie endlich ein Paar waren, und er konnte nicht mit ansehen, wie glücklich sie waren, während ihm dieses Glück verwehrt wurde.

Und jetzt Snape. Die endgültige Ablehnung des Mannes, dem er irgendwann sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Er hatte es geahnt, jedoch von dem kleinen Hoffnungsschimmer, der geblieben war, gelebt.

Nun war auch dieser letzte Anker, der ihn an diese Welt hielt, verschwunden. Wozu also hier verweilen?

Bei diesen Gedanken erreichte er eine Tür.

Kurz sah er sich verwundert um, dann erkannte er, wo er sich befand. Im Ostflügel, dem ungenutzten (und verbotenen) Teil des Schlosses, den sonst niemand betrat. Er kam hier her, wenn er alleine sein wollte. Es hätte ihm schon viel früher auffallen können, wohin ihn seine Füße automatisch getragen hatten, überlegte er, als er ohne zu Zögern die Tür öffnete und in einen etwa drei Meter breiten Gang trat, der nicht überdacht war. Immerhin waren die Steine, auf denen er ging, noch so rau wie beim Bau und nicht so abgegangen, wie die Bodenplatten im Rest des Schlosses.

Auf seiner linken Seite war eine einfache Wand, auf der rechten die mächtige, wehrhafte Außenmauer Hogwarts'. Die Zinnen einige Meter über ihm warfen im Mondlicht verzerrte Schatten auf den grauen Boden.

Ohne wirklich nachzudenken kletterte er geschickt auf die Mauer. Von den Türmen einmal abgesehen befand er sich auf dem höchsten Punkt des Schlosses.

Sein Blick fiel in die gähnende Tiefe.

Wenn er jetzt fiel, würde er das garantiert nicht überleben …

Er schwankte.

Vor ihm öffnete sich der Abgrund, hinter ihm waren die kühlen, rauen Steine. Der Weg, den er gekommen war.

Er müsste nur aufgeben … einen Schritt tun, oder sich einfach nach vorne fallen lassen … und alles würde vorbei sein.

Für immer.

Er könnte frei sein.

Der Gedanke war so verführerisch, dass er nicht sagen konnte, warum er überhaupt noch hier stand.

Dann meldete sich sein Gewissen. Er konnte die anderen nicht einfach so ihrem Schicksal überlassen … doch andererseits musste er sowieso sterben, bis der Rest der Bevölkerung einsah, dass er nicht der Einzige war, der Voldemort töten konnte, und selbst zu kämpfen begann. Ob er nun im Kampf gegen Voldemort, unter grausamen Schmerzen, oder hier, unter seinen eigenen Bedingungen, fiel, machte für die anderen keinen Unterschied … für ihn dagegen schon.

Außerdem konnte er nicht mehr.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu Snape.

_Haben Sie wirklich erwartet, ich würde eine Beziehung mit ihnen eingehen?_

Er schluckte schwer.

_Einmal abgesehen davon, dass ich nicht Ihre unangebrachten Gefühle nicht im geringsten erwidere_

Machte einen Schritt nach vorne.

_Selbst wenn ich wollte, was, wie Sie wissen, nie passieren würde,_ _würde ich nichts mit Ihnen anfangen_

Schloss die Augen.

… _nie passieren würde …_

… _nie passieren würde …_

… _NIE PASSIEREN WÜRDE …_

Harry ließ sich einfach fallen.

Jetzt war er frei.

Für immer.

Severus Snape verlor in dieser Nacht das letzte, was ihm noch geblieben war.


End file.
